1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flasher for a microphone, and more particularly to a flasher attached to a microphone and includes variably colored light emitting diodes, wherein using the microphone causes the flasher to emit light or flash.
2. Prior Art
In accordance with modern life, television helps people, in their spare time, extricate themselves from their intense work and life. A microphone is used for picking up sound, but most of the microphones commonly used by singers appear cold and dull, and cannot increase the amusing atmosphere.